Earth leakage protection devices such as RCDs (residual current devices) or GFCIs (ground fault circuit interrupters) or ELCB (earth leakage circuit breakers) are electrical devices installed to give protection against electrocution and can reduce the risk of fire arising from insulation failure in the electrical installation. For instance, earth leakage protection devices of the current operated type typically operate with a residual current in the order of 30 mA to 100 mA and this level of protection can never be equaled by circuit breakers or fuses alone. A malfunctioning earth leakage protection device would not serve its intended function and would not give protection against electrocution and the risks associated with insulation failure. It is therefore important to be able to perform non-destructive tests on earth leakage protection devices on a regular basis to ensure that malfunctioning earth leakage protection devices are detected and replaced before something undesired happen. For this purpose, each earth leakage protection device is provided with a test button to check the electromechanical integrity of the earth leakage protection device. As a caution to the users of earth leakage protection devices, on most earth leakage protection devices a label instructs the user to check the function of the earth leakage protection device at regular intervals and to observe that the earth leakage protection device trips instantly. Indeed, it is a requirement under Regulation 514-12-02 of IEE Wiring Regulation to include such a label in indelible characters on an earth leakage protection device so as to remind user to perform integrity test on the earth leakage protection device quarterly, while UL recommends testing the earth leakage protection devices once a month to verify they are working properly. In practice, most users do not bother to perform such check on the electromechanical integrity of the earth leakage protection devices, such as the integrity of the sensing circuit and the trip mechanism, mostly because users are not aware of the needs and importance of such integrity tests. As a result, a malfunctioning earth leakage protection device may go undetected until a tragedy or loss of property happens.
It is therefore useful to have a device where the users are reminded periodically to perform integrity tests on the earth leakage protection devices. If an earth leakage protection device fails the integrity test, the user detects that the earth leakage protection device needs to be replaced. Through such reminders at preset time intervals to perform integrity tests, the loss of life or property due to malfunctioning earth leakage protection device could be minimised.